Sombra
by Ru.Q
Summary: Como una sombra Tensa Zangetsu sigue los conocidos de Ichigo sin ser notado, hasta que una noche sigue a Karin escapando de casa.- extraña pareja, ya lo se, pero léanlo .


**Declaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Pareja: **Karin Kurosaki & Tensa Zangetsu

**Sombras**

En el tiempo que su _maestro_ estaba recluido de sus poderes, el espíritu de Tensa Zangetsu era libre de ir y venir a su antojo, como el alma de una zampakuto errante. ¿A dónde iría luego de que su mundo desapareciese? Simplemente se limitaba a rondar los alrededores de la cuidad que había sido la causa de su colapso, _Karakura._ Era lo suficientemente astuto y hábil para no ser notado por nadie y a la vez estar cerca de todos aquellos que habían acompañado a Ichigo, como un guardia y observador del día a día de todo ellos. Como en ese momento, que en su mirada estaba puesta en una de las ventanas de la casa Kurosaki. Tenía una vista excelente desde lo alto de un poste de luz, que le dejaba ver el interior de la habitación de las gemelas. Como _parte _de Ichigo ellas también eran importantes para el.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones se quedo con la vista perdida en la venta, aunque su atención estaba sumamente lejos. Tanto que paso por alto una silueta saliendo justamente de allí. Volvió su atención cuando esta cuidada sus pasos caminando por el techo y luego caía como un exporto en parkour sin hacer mas ruido del que hubiera hecho un gato.

Su afilada vista reconoció al sujeto como una de las hermanas de Ichigo, además, no hacia falta ser un genio para imaginarse quien podría ser. Siendo ignorado por la chica se incorporo sobre el poste de luz que iluminaba la calle desierta por ser pasada la medianoche.

Le siguió dejando una distancia considerable, ya que estaba lejos de ser despistada como Yuzu además de que su percepción espiritual había aumentado en la última época. Se detuvo un instante dejando alargar la distancia mientras pensaba donde se dirigía. Iba camino a la escuela media pero dudaba que se dirigiese allí. Sintió que el reaitsu de Karin se detenía y al no poder verla por la distancia y las casas que se cruzaban termino acercándosele todo lo que podía sin ser notado. Llego hasta el colegio y traspaso los portones sin inmutarse para luego saltar hasta la azotea del edificio. En la parte posterior se encontraba la morena, aunque no estaba sola. Unos cuatro chicos la rodeaban, entre ellos reconoció a Heita, uno de los amigos de Karin que estaba contra la pared sosteniéndose como podía. Inmediatamente reconoció la situación: la hermana de Ichigo había ido a salvar a uno de sus amigos. El pelinegro solo suspiro reconociendo que esa familia tenia un verdadero complejo con proteger a las personas, un complejo muy problemático según él.

Observo como se desarrollaban las cosas. A pesar de la distancia podía escuchar perfectamente lo que hablaban.

-¿¡Por que se metieron con Heita pedazos de mierda!

-No es obvio, es bastante problemático tener un equipo liderado por una chica.- le respondió uno de los chicos, el que estaba frente a la morena viéndole presuntuosamente.

-Entonces se va volver mas problemático cuando te rompa la cara.- le espeto la Kurosaki, tomándole del cuello de la remera. Uno de los chicos que estaba a un lado la tomo de los hombros separándola.

La morena, furiosa, se giro encestándole su puño en la cara del que se había metido en su camino. El que hablo quiso sostenerle de las manos, pero olvido que el verdadero punto fuerte de la chica eran sus piernas, y asestándole una patada en el costado del torso lo dejo en el suelo. El tercero que se había quedado en el lugar hasta entonces se alejo un paso aunque estaba completamente tranquilo.

-Ya veo que eres todo lo que dicen que eres.- puso sus manos en el bolsillo mientras evalúala con la mirada a la morena.- Me pregunto si es que realmente eres mujer…

Karin sintió su ira aumentar mientras acribillaba con su mirada al sujeto. Realmente quería partirlo a la mitad de un golpe en ese momento, pero sabía que algo estaba planeando y si había soltado una provocación tan obvia su intención era irritarla más.

-Karin…- dijo Heita distinguiendo la figura de la morena que le daba la espalda.-… ese es el capitán de los Gakuen-chou, Sakami.- había recobrado el sentido luego de la paliza que le habían dado.

-Lo suponía.- le contesto la morena, viéndolo de soslayo. Realmente quería sacar a su amigo de allí lo antes posible.

-Así que además eres inteligente.- dijo sarcásticamente el otro.-¿Por qué no abandonas el campeonato local y te dejo de molestar?

-Te re cuerdo que eres "uno" y yo valgo por "tres".

-Si haces eso acusaremos a tu equipo de agresión y anti deportismo.- dijo el chico al que le había dado en el rostro antes. Sostenía un mobil aun estando en el suelo, seguramente filmando.

Karin volvió a mirar al capitán, estaba hasta la coronilla en ese momento. Pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Si lo golpeaba seguramente se la arreglarían para acusarla con el video y la sancionarían; y si no, tendría que pactar que se abandonaría el campeonato y como garantía tomarían a otro de sus compañeros. Se mordió el labio inferior pasando su mirada entre Sakami y Heita. So rostro estaba contraída de enojo, cambio abruptamente cuando vio algo fuera de los terrenos del colegio, no muy lejos estaba un hollow.

Tensa Zangetsu había notado su presencia hacia bastante, desde el momento que empezó a rastrear la fuente de _ese_ poder espiritual que era la Kurosaki. El hollow era de un tamaño promedio, aunque se notaba estúpido a quilómetros. En cuanto vio a la morena soltó una especie de aullido que hizo que la expresión desencajada de Karin cambiase por una molesta. Realmente esta era una muy mala noche.

-Escúchame Sakami, ¿por que en vez de perder tanto tiempo con esto no haces algo para dejar de ser tan patético?.- hablo velozmente, turnando su mirada en el chico y en el Hollow que se acercaba caminado lento como un **[gosilla] **hacia ellos.

-¿No me estabas prestando atención antes Kurosaki?

-Heita.- le llamo haciendo casi omiso al capitán.- vete ahora.

-No te dejare sola.

-¿Crees que lo vamos a dejar ir?

-Heita, vete ahora o darás cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la escuela. Yo me ocupo de estos idiotas.

El chico se levanto, y en cuanto uno de los de Gakuen-Chou se le puso enfrente le dio un puñetazo con fuerzas renovadas saliendo a correr, el capitán le hizo señas al recién golpeado que lo siguiese, pero al distraerse un momento la morena lo había tomado de un brazo para empujarlo sobre el otro chico, cayendo ambos sobre quien tenia el teléfono celular.

-Escúchenme monto de basura, aunque me gustaría dejarlos aquí y que los maten… los salvare.- Sakami estaba apunto de protestar y ponerse de pie cuando una sombra que parecía venir de la nada los baño.

Tensa Sangetsu se limito a ver la escena, mientras que no se saliera de control no intervendría. Vio como la chica se giro sobre sus talones enfrentando el hollow que habría sus dobles fauces para soltar otro alarido que dejo de piedra a los chicos que parecían poder escucharlo, o por lo menos su instinto reaccionaba a algo _sobrenatural_. Karin centro su atención en el hollow, lo usaría como terapia por todo lo que había ocurrido. Formo en una de sus manos una esfera de energía que brillaba de un intenso carmesí traslucido hasta que llego al tamaño de una pelota de basketball, lanzádsela al hollow al tiempo que este también se proponía atacarla, aunque luego de que la esfera le diese se desintegro como papel devorado por el fuego.

Karin se giro para ver a los tres chicos de Gakuen-Chou, y sonrió de lado al notar como les castañeaban los dientes y le miraban con los ojos como platos. Al instante se incorporaron y corrieron salvajemente rodeando el edificio.

La morena se recostó contra la pared deslizándose hasta el suelo. Eso le había dejado realmente exhausta. Había estado entrenando con el tendedero Hurahara luego del entrenamiento de soccer y ahora después de haber reunido tanta energía sentía que en cualquier momento se dormiría ahí mismo.

-Son incorregibles.- escucho decir, y abrió los ojos que se le había cerrado antes de que lo notase.

Viendo hacia las estrellas noto una figura viéndola desde arriba, que salto como si fuese completamente natural cayendo de pie a su lado. A Karin se le cerraron los ojos de nuevo, y en la oscuridad sintió como su cuerpo era alzado en velo.

-Chico de la venta…- dijo quedo, apenas separando los labios, haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviese en el techo de una de las casas.-… eres el chico que siempre esta en el poste.

-No sabia que ya me habías notado.

-No podía verte bien, cuando te ponía atención desaparecías así que simplemente te _sentía_. ¿Que eres?- le pregunto media dormida.- No eres un shinigami ni un plus.

-Una zampakuto.- le respondió volviendo a la marcha.

-¿El espíritu de la espada?

-Así es

-¿Qué paso con tu dueño?

-… Me cambio por esta ciudad.- Karin abrió un poco sus ojos, viendo con la poco luz lo que le pareció un semblante triste.

-No es bueno estar muy solo.

-No es como si lo estuviese.

-…¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tensa Zangetsu

-Hablemos algún día Tensa, no le diré a mi hermano.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto viéndola y quedándose quieto nuevamente, esta vez por estar frente a la venta de las mellizas.

-Hueles como el.- le respondió incorporándose y separándose de la zampakuto.- Entrare por mi cuenta o Yuzu se preocupara.- se recostó con poco contra la saliente de la venta, medio sentándose allí.

-De acuerdo. Y cuídate un poco mas.- le dijo acomodándole un mecho de cabello azabache que se había escapado de la coleta detrás de la oreja.- Te habrías quedado hay hasta la mañana si no hubiera estado allí.

-¿Sacaste el lado maternal reprimido de mi hermano o algo así?- esquivo la morena, incomoda por la imprevista aproximación.

-Lo digo enserio.- el chico se giro sobre si mismo saltando y cayendo en el poste de luz.

-Lo mío también va enserio.- le dijo decidida mientras abría la venta. No se podía sacar de la cabeza lo solitaria que se veía aquella figura allí.

Se hubiese quedando viéndolo quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Él también la veía, a pesar de la oscuridad y el reflejo del vidrio sus miradas se conectaban dando cierta tranquilidad y magnetismo, que se rompió cuando el ruido de las sabanas moviéndose deshipnotizaron a Karin que cerro las cortinas porque parecía que se hermana despertaría en cualquier momento.

Por su parte Tensa Zangetsu le resonaba en su mente si realmente había desarrollado un instinto maternal. Y aunque lo molestase que no le moleste, si con eso evitaba que Karin se metiera en problemas o por lo menos que téngase alguien a quien la cuide, empezaría acercarse de vez en cuando.

**Seguramente se estarán preguntando que me fume para escribir esto. La verdad es que nada, solo fanatismo de ver a Karin con chicos lindos. Había visto una fan art de TensaRukia y me pregunte como seria con Karin. **

**La idea inicial era un AU pero salió esto, que para haberlo escrito de la nada salió bastante decente. Así que me encantaría saber si les gusto, aunque me conformo con un "WTF?". Y los que se dignen a deja comentario y leer hasta aquí: ¿Qué les parecería un GrimmKarin? **

**En fin, espero haberlos entretenido un poco.**

**Omake**

Al otro día, mientras Karin regresaba a casa luego del entrenamiento de Urahara sintió la tenue presencia de la Zamapakuto. Si no se hubiera propuesto buscarla la habría pasado por alto.

Caminando por las calles crepusculares de la cuidad que se encontrada extremadamente tranquila para un domingo la chica se quedo viendo el noroeste. No podía verlo pero sobre un edificio departamental sentía la presencia del pelinegro de la noche anterior, que rindiéndose fue hacia donde la chica apareciendo sobre el muro de unas de las casas.

-Dime,¿ tienes algún plejo sobre tocar el suelo?

-Normalmente cuando dos personas se encuentran se saludan primero.- evadió hablando serio.

-Pero no nos encontramos, sentí tu presencia mas de una vez hoy así que vienes siguiéndome desde hace rato.- le contradijo la morena empezando a caminar seguida por la Zampakuto.-… por cierto ¿tienes algo que ver con que Sakami apareciera hoy diciendo que juraba lealtad?

-…No- Karin lo miro asumiendo que mentía. Mientras el pelinegro se preguntaba si se había pasado un poco con el pobre humano.

**Bya bya**


End file.
